The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in thermal transfer printing ribbon for printing security bar code symbols. More particularly, the present invention relates to thermal transfer printing ribbon for printing security bar code symbols, particularly useful for reducing fraudulent transactions and product returns and enhancing security for retailers and similar businesses.
Bar code scanners and bar code symbols identifying merchandise have experienced greatly increased usage and acceptance in retail establishments over the past decade. Considerable advancements have been made in automation, data recognition and information processing technology for checkout counters in supermarkets and similar retail establishments. With these advances in technology, serious concerns have arisen to minimize the loss of revenue due to fraudulent transactions and product returns. Major retailers have estimated annual losses in the order of millions of dollars due to such fraudulent transactions and product returns.
Steps have been taken to tighten security and to verify receipts when items are returned to a store. Examples of such security measures include the addition of fluorescent materials in inks used to print receipts which can be subsequently verified using an ultraviolet lamp and preprinted and logo printed receipt rolls which are difficult to reproduce. While these techniques have enhanced security for retailers to some extent, further improvement is desirable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of thermal transfer printing ribbon for printing security bar code symbols with unique identifying features which would be difficult to reproduce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide thermal transfer printing ribbon for printing security bar code symbols which are invisible to the human eye, and thus undetectable by visual inspection.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide thermal transfer printing ribbon for printing security bar code symbols which are printed using thermal transfer ribbon on conventional thermal transfer bar code printers.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of thermal transfer printing ribbon for printing security bar code symbols wherein the thermal transfer printing ribbon has been overprinted or overcoated in specific predetermined locations with a coating which has magnetic recognition characteristics. The difference in printed bar code symbols is invisible to the human eye and conventional bar-code scanning equipment, but can be readily detected using a device capable of recognizing a magnetic signal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.